Anniversary In Sicily
by CrazyLittleTiger
Summary: This is a GokuHaru fanfic loosely based on the k-pop music video "You Wouldn't Answer my Calls" by 2AM. Rating this story M just to be safe. Also warning character death.


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me but to Akira Amano, also I do not own the song or music video this story is based off of.

A/N: ~ ~ ~ ~ represents switch in character pov. Also characters may have turned a bit OOC so sorry.

Anniversary In Sicily

(Story based on the Music Video of the Song"You Wouldn't Answer my Calls" by 2AM)

It was the day of their anniversary and Haru had begged Hayato to celebrate their anniversary in Sicily which was an hours drive from the mission Hayato was finishing up. Hayato was a bit hesitant because he knew in order for this to work Haru would have to arrive there before him because he obviously couldn't ask her to meet him at the enemy base he was currently attacking nor could he drive to the Vongola base to pick her up because that was all the way in Florence. Unfortunately Hayato knew he would have to give in to her for he was currently in the enemy base hiding in a broom closet talking to her on his cellphone which in itself was pretty damn risky. Being that he was currently in enemy territory he knew he didn't have the luxury to argue with her like they usually would so he gave in and said yes he would meet her in Sicily in hotel room 415 which Haru then confirmed back to him in order to make sure there were no misunderstandings.

Haru had just finished shopping for a cute new dress when she got the idea to call Hayato and ask him to take her to that famous pastry shop in Sicily for part of their anniversary. Haru knew she shouldn't be calling him while he was at work but impulse and excitement got the best of her and surprisingly when she asked he ended up saying yes to her request. Now having confirmation about the place they were going to meet, she made her way to her car so she could go back to headquarters, gather her stuff and hop on one of their private jets to start the five hour long journey to Sicily

Unbeknownst to Haru there had been an ominous presence nearby listening in on their conversation, and was now making plans that would put a fatal end to the life the two young lovers knew.

Haru had finally arrived at the hotel and was now making her way to room 415, knowing the nature of her boyfriends job was she had already decided before hand that instead of being bored out of her mind waiting for him she would decorate the room to pass the time but mostly to make their anniversary special, after all doing things such as this was just a natural part of who Haru was.

Hayato who had just finished his mission was feeling very panicked for three reasons. One being that the mission had taken longer than expected, two hours longer to be specific. Two being that while attacking the enemy base they had found evidence which led them to believe there was a high probability that the enemy had another much smaller base located some where in Sicily. And three the one that when he heard made his heart stop for a second, they found out that the enemy had somehow gained info on some of the members of the Vongola, one of them being Haru. The minute the mission ended he ran out of there as fast as he could and started up his car.

*Vroom...Vrooom*

"Come on, come on you stupid car I don't have time for this start already!"

Unluckily for Hayato, of all times it was now that his car decided to stop working."

"Dammit! Hey baseball freak give me your keys I'm in a hurry so I'm using your car."

"Haha I understand today is your anniversary with Haru isn't it, haha alright here you go."

"Hey I'm just curious where are you two going for your anniversary?"

"...Sicily."

"Oh that will be nice... wait a second that's where..."

"I KNOW! She's already there so I need to hurry."

"Wait Gokudera-kun if your worried about what I think you're worried about then shouldn't we call Tsuna and tell him about all this!?"

"I don't have time for that! Dammit I'm wasting time here arguing with you for all I know she could be in serious danger right now! I need to hurry."

*Vrrroooom*

And with that Hayato sped off not giving a damn about the speed limit. As he raced through the already chaotic streets that are Italy all he could think was _"Please let Haru be alright, please let me be over reacting. If something happened to her...I don't even want to think about it, I don't know what I would do if I was no longer able to see her smiling face or hear her annoying yet cute "hi hi's". I want to see her, please God, Buddha, whoever the hell is out there just please let me arrive there and open the door to see that she's safe! Hell I don't even care if I open the door to find her pissed at me for being late! All I want is to find the stupid woman safe. Please." _

As these pleaded thoughts plagued him he found that the only salvation he has from both these feared pleas and nerves which happened to be increasing with every mile he drove could only be calmed by a single item, that item being a small velvet box containing hope and potential for a happy future. A future in which he prayed would come true.

As Hayato sped off and disappeared into the distance a certain baseball loving swordsman decided he needed to make an emergency call to his boss.

*Ring Ring, Ring Ring, Beep.*

"Hello Tsuna its Yamamoto, I'm sorry to inform you but we have an emergency on our hands that requires immediate action. Gokudera is already making his way there, but I afraid he will act recklessly especially under the current conditions."

"Yamamoto-kun what do you mean by current conditions?"

"During the mission we found evidence that the enemy has a smaller base located in Sicily and that they somehow gained information on some of our members."

"Tsuna right now with the situation being as it is I'm worried that if our fears become true Gokudera will lose control of himself and start to act recklessly, both of us know that when he does that he end up becoming a threat to himself so I'm sorry Tsuna but with or without your permission I'm going after him, he's my friend...and so is Haru."

*Beep*

~ Somewhere in an airplane over Italy ~

Somewhere over Italy an airplane was flying to deliver its passenger to a meeting with an allied famiglia, when said passenger got a phone call from his Rain Guardian and friend.

"Hello Tsuna its Yamamoto, I'm sorry to inform you but we have an emergency on our hands that requires immediate action..."

After Yamamoto hung up Tsuna's mind kept repeating the last few words his Rain Guardian had said _"...as is Haru."_ The minute he heard those words he felt his throat clog up and his chest tighten. Tsuna wasn't completely ignorant he knew what his Rain Guardian was implying with those last few words, he had known Yamamoto for a long time and knew that the only time Yamamoto acted the way he just did was when there was serious trouble. Now it seemed one of Tsunas greatest fears was coming true, a innocent member of his famiglia had become a target for one of the rival mafia famiglias and to top it off was in one of the worst case scenarios that being she was currently in enemy territory alone and defenseless.

Many years ago when Tsuna first unwillingly got sucked into the world of the mafia a couple of innocent regular everyday people got sucked into the world along with him for simply just being acquainted with him, one of those people being Haru. Even now he still feels guilt for that having happened and so he made a promise to himself, he promised himself that he would not let any harm come to those innocent people who had at the time unknowingly gotten sucked into the dangerous world of the mafia along with him. Now with Haru in danger and being targeted by the rival famiglia he feared that the promise he had made would be broken and he would lose one of his famiglia, even just the thought of that happening hurt him deeply.

"Reborn tell the pilot to turn the plane around and make immediate way to Sicily...uh please."

"You know Dame-Tsuna I usually wouldn't let you order me around but I think this time I will make an exception. I advise you to call Dino and tell him you will need to reschedule your meeting."

"Mmm I already planned to do that Reborn."

~ In hotel room 415 located somewhere in Sicily ~

"Phew so far it looks great, just a little bit more and I should be done."

"...I hope Hayato isn't going to be too late, technically he should be here by now. "

For a moment Haru started to wonder if maybe he forgot, after all he did have a tendency to get distracted by his job and forget about their dates and what not.

"Ohh if he forgot Haru is going to be so mad, if so then he can sleep on couch for the next four months!"

Hayato was finally at the hotel, the drive there felt like it had taken forever. Hayato got out of his car, he knew he had no time to waste so he ran into the building and rushed up the stairs to the forth floor. He could now see the door leading to the forth floor hallway and so he burst through said door and ran down the hallway and around the corner to where their room should be located.

The minute Hayato ran around the corner both his feet and heart stopped, for there in front of him a few doors down from where he was standing was room 415 which had its doors swung wide open and had decorations littered across the floor in front of the door way and that looked to be covered in..."B-blood?" Hayato could feel his face go pale, and mind stop in its tracks only to start up again and run at a speed that gave him a headache which he ignored because he was too focused on what he saw in front of him. Immediately Hayato stumbled to the door of room 415 and stopped for a few seconds before he took that last step that would allow him to look into the room.

The minute he looked into the room he immediately regretted doing so for spread around the room were ripped decorations, broken furniture, and other ripped torn and broken hotel room items. There was one other thing Hayato had noticed and that was that spread throughout the room were spots of blood that stained the wall and a few small pools of blood on the floor as well as a couple bullet holes in the wall. What he saw made his heart drop, by the looks of it there had been a very nasty struggle in the room which somehow turned into the enemy shooting his own kind, either that or Haru had gotten hold of the gun and managed to get a lucky shot straight through the guys forehead.

As Hayato got closer he noticed that the dead man had the crest of the enemy famiglia sewed onto his breast pocket. What he feared had come true, the only part that hadn't was finding Haru dead...at least so far. Hayato knew he needed to get his head on straight and find Haru, he knew she probably wasn't in the room but he had to look anyway.

Hayato had looked everywhere in the room he could think of but found no trace of her, he was about to head to the door when he heard a crunching sound underneath his foot. Curious to see what exactly he had stepped on he stepped back and knelled down to find what he had stepped on was the glass of a very nice picture frame that had the Vongola crest carved into it and was holding a picture Haru had forced the two of them to take during their first date. He could only guess that the picture and picture frame were supposed to be her anniversary present to him.

Hayato was about to stand up when out of his peripheral vision he noticed something that made his blood boil and flames unconsciously burst from his Vongola ring, to his right on the floor across from the bottom of the bed in the space between the wall and the dresser were remnants of a ripped dress and undergarments both of which he knew belonged to Haru.

"_Hey Hayato take a look at this dress I saw while I was in town, I took a picture of it."_

"_Here see isn't it soo cute, I think I'm going to go back into town tomorrow to buy it so I can wear it for our anniversary!"_

"_Seriously woman do you have to buy a new outfit for EVERY date, holiday, and event?"_

"_Ugn you're a guy of course you wouldn't understand the sentimental value of having a special outfit to wear to wear on a special day. Besides shopping is fun!"_

"_Why do I get the feeling that that last sentence is the real reason you buy all these outfits"_

"_Hmph whatever Aho-dera I'm buying that dress and wearing it for our anniversary and that's final."_

Fear, Sadness, Worry all of those feelings disappeared in the blink of an eye and were replaced by pure, violent, uncontrolled anger. In that moment all he could think about was finding where their base was so he could barge in there and find whoever did this to Haru so he could beat him up and kill him by forcing a stick of dynamite down his throat blowing him up from the inside out, and if anyone got in his way he would have no problem killing them too.

*Ring Ring, Ring Ring, Beep*

"Ah Hayato-sama this is Giannini, I thought since you are one of the closest to the location I should tell you that I found out where the enemies second base is located."

"It took a little while but the Vongola intelligence network in not to be undermined."

"Through a bit of hacking, undercover work, and information gathering courtesy of our allies we discovered that their second base is located in the southern part of Sicily near an abandoned warehouse and storage facility."

"Hmph thanks Giannini, that's just the information I needed."

"Ah wait Hayato-sama there is one more thing you should- *Beeeeeeeep* ...know. He hung up on me before I could tell him that he's to wait and meet up with Yamamoto-sama and Decimo."

"Well I'm sure they'll figure it out."

Just when he had run out of leads Hayato was blessed with a call revealing the location of the enemy base.

"This makes things so much easier, now I can storm in there and get revenge and save Haru."

And with that Hayato once again sped off this time only to cause chaos and deliver a well deserved beating and painful death to the man who defiled Haru.

It had only been a couple of minutes since she last threatened to make Hayato sleep on the couch but to her it felt like it had been hours, she was getting tired of waiting.

"Arg! I'm getting really impatient, he's more than an hour late!"

"Che whatever I'm putting up the extra decorations."

*Knock Knock*

"It's about time, geez Hayato I understand your missions can be unpredictable but the least you could have done was call me and say you're gonna be late."

*Knock Knock*

"I know I'm coming, seriously no need to be so impatient." *Unlatches Lock*

"Hayato I will say you're lucky you came when you did I was starting to think about making you sleep on the-" *Opens Door*

"KYAHHHHH!"

What happened next was something she wished she could forget. Haru had opened the door prepared to see Hayato and give him a good talking to about his tardiness, but instead opened the door to two men in black suits holding guns which from the knowledge Haru had picked up and learned while in the Vongola famiglia automatically yelled "Hey we're a rival Mafia famiglia and we are either here to kill you or use you against your own famiglia."

Now with the knowledge of why they were here Haru did the only thing she could think of, she screamed and threw the box of extra decorations at the faces of the two men in an attempt to momentarily blind them so she could sneak past them and get away. Unfortunately for Haru that plan failed and she was caught by the arm and thrown against a nearby wall with what felt like monstrous strength. Her body ached from the hard impact but she knew she had to continue fighting, now was not the time to give into an aching body besides she knew for a fact that the boys had continued numerous battles with much worse injuries so a part of her felt like if she gave up here with these comparatively minor injuries it would be an insult to them.

As Haru stood herself up she noticed the men had started to make their way towards her, thinking fast Haru unplugged the standing lamp next to her and swung it like a baseball bat at the two men managing to hit one of the two men in the face with enough force that it threw him back against the wall by the door then took another swing at the second man making him fall down. Taking the chance with both men on the floor she decided the best thing to do right then was to render one of the men unconscious so she had to only deal with one. Haru decided to go for the one near the door who looked like he was about to get back up. With the floor lamp in hand she ran at the man by the door and swung at him again keeping him on the ground where just for added measure she used her heel to stomp hard on his stomach and then gave him a kick in the crotch all of which must have hurt for he screamed and coughed up some blood onto the fallen decorations. Haru saw the gun around the fallen mans waist and immediately grabbed it for precaution, when she turned around she noticed the other man was no longer on the floor and more or less now directly in her face. Surprising Haru and getting the upper hand the man swat the gun out of her hand where it slid across the floor, the man then proceeded to grab Haru and put her in a choke hold where she struggled before making the wise decision to knee him in the crotch so he would let go which thankfully he did.

Haru started to make headway for the gun on the floor when the man reached over and grabbed her left arm which did nothing for she swung around and punched him in the face with her free hand and then proceeded to kick him back in the stomach as well. Her previous actions had given her just enough time to grab the gun from the floor before she noticed a bullet speed past her face and settle itself into the wall. Quickly turning around Haru saw the man pull the trigger but somehow she managed to dodge the couple of shots he let off before getting back up and quickly letting off a couple shots of her own, one of which ended up being a head shot directly between the eyes.

Haru was a bit unsettled about the fact she had just killed a man but at the same time she had to say she was also a bit proud of herself for fighting off her attackers on her own, she knew that once she got back to Vongola HQ she would have to remember to thank Takeshi for dragging her to the batting cages when everyone else was busy with missions and would also have to thank Ryohei for continuously bugging her about the marvels of boxing to the point where she just gave in and told him she would give it a try which surprisingly became something she continued with for a little while.

Haru was about to turn and head for the door to leave when she heard a *Click* and then felt a searing pain in her leg It seemed the man previously on the floor by the door was no longer unconscious and had also been carrying another gun on him aside from the one she took. The remaining man looked furious and rushed at her grabbing her who in return struggled doing whatever she could to get away but that only resulted in a messy struggle around the room that broke things and increased pain in her bullet shot leg.

The remaining man decided he had enough of this and released her but immediately after doing so punched her multiple times making her spit up blood and stagger back towards the end of the bed by the dresser where her injured leg gave out making her fall and bump into the dresser with enough force that the present she set there for Hayato fell off. As she landed on the ground she heard him fire off a couple more gunshots all of which hit, one in her other leg, one in her shoulder, and the last one in the very side of her waist.

The man now seeing her completely vulnerable gradually stepped closer to her who upon instinct used what little strength she had to back up only to find she had backed herself into a small corner.

"Hehe bitch now I got you, I didn't think you would be this much trouble. Woman you best be prepared to pay the price for what you done. Hmm hehehe I bet the boss won't mind if I have a little fun with you before bringing you back to base. Now girly go ahead and scream all you want, it'll just make this all the more enjoyable hahahaha!

What happened next was traumatizing and something she wished she could erase completely from her memory. During this traumatizing experience there was one desperate phrase in her mind she continuously repeated _"Save me Hayato!"_

When Haru woke up she was in what looked like an abandoned warehouse and was tied to a chair, she could only guess that after the man had his way with her he chloroformed her and brought her here.

In Harus mind things were looking very dark, oh how she now regretted asking to go to Sicily.

Hayato now at the enemy's base was rushing through the building and defeating anyone who crossed his path.

"Bastard tell me where are you keeping Haru and who is the one responsible for taking her!"

"Cough hehe I don't know boy and even if I did I sure as hell wouldn't tell Vongola scum like you"

"Why you bastard...I'll give you one last chance to tell me something useful or else I promise you can enjoy a one way trip to-"

Just as he was about to finish threatening the guy he heard a gunshot followed by a scream from a voice he knew very well. The voice he had just heard was one he could have recognized anywhere, it was Haru's. Now completely ignoring the guy Hayato sprinted towards where he had heard Haru's screams. As he ran through the halls towards her voice every second that passed seemed to lengthen until finally he turned a corner leading to a big open room in the warehouse where he saw the woman he had been looking for except for the state and situation she was in was most undesirable.

He had finally found Haru but she was in much worse condition than he had expected, she had wearing rags and most of her visible body was covered in bruises as well as a couple of gun shot wounds that had failed to be treated and were still bleeding. Adding to the already accounted number of injuries was a new one in her stomach most likely from the gunshot he had heard not too long ago and now as he entered the room the gun had switched location from her stomach to the side of her head. When he saw the gun by her head life seemed to slow down, first he noticed the mixture of fear and surprise on her face then his focus jumped to the gun by her head in which he saw the mans finger slowly pull the trigger until *BANG * and she was gone.

"Bwahahaha oh well lookie here perfect timing Vongola guardian you saved me the time of delivering her cold dead body to your door step. I'm guessing you came here in hopes of saving your little girlfriend but as you can see you are just a bit too late. I will say I am a bit sad to have had to kill her I would have loved to have been able to keep her as my personal play thing but you know work takes priority over fun, but I must say I think one of the things I will miss most of all are her screams they were just so entertaining and pleasurable! Ahahaha!"

That was it the storm had officially arrived and was more dangerous and deadly than ever, now it was as if every emotion Hayato had felt since he heard of Haru's situation was coming together to turn into

a raging category 10 storm. (A/N: I'm not a meteorologist so I don't know if thats technically correct)

"You SICK BASTARD I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Hayato, wait!"

"Tenth, Yamamoto don't either of you dare try to stop me!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that Hayato-kun. Takeshi I want you to take Hayato and bring him back to base, Kyoya and I will take care of the rest of this."

"Um actually Tsuna Hibari-san ran off the moment we entered the building."

"I should have guessed so, sigh I don't think he'll ever get over his dislike for crowding. Anyway Takeshi if you would, we both know its for his own good."

"Hey what are you doing? Dammit baseball freak let me go I need to kill this son of a bitch!"

"Hayato you need to calm down and-!"

"Calm down, CALM DOWN!? "HE JUST FUCKING KILLED HARU, AND YOU SERIOUSLY EXCPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"...come on we need to listen to Tsuna and head back to base."

"NO WAY IN-"

Suddenly he felt a chop to the neck and everything went black. When he woke up he found himself in Vongola HQ's infirmary and knew it must be the baseball freaks fault. As he lay there in the infirmary the memory of Haru's death replayed itself in his mind over and over. As the memory kept replaying itself he started to think if there was no way he could have saved her from this fate. It was then that he got an idea. If one were to hear this idea they would most likely think him desperate perhaps even mad and who knows maybe he was, either way if anyone were to know of this idea they would be entirely against it and try to stop him.

Hayato had sneaked out of the infirmary and was now down underground in the lower levels of the base where Spanner and Shoichi worked and was making his way toward Shoichi's research room where the time machine was kept.

"Oh Hayato-kun what are you doing here I was told you were supposed to be resting in the Infirmary."

"Shoichi I'm using your time machine."

"Wait what! No...wait...I mean...*Sigh* I can't let you do that."

*Cocking sound of gun*

"I'll say it once more, I'm using your time machine and you are gonna help me work it."

He had successfully made Shoichi help him with the first step of his plan, he was aware that perhaps holding a gun to his head and forcing him to work the machine may have been a bit extreme but if it would help him save Haru then he would call it necessary and would not regret it in the least.

"Okay its ready."

"Good."

"Wait Hayato-kun please rethink this, its not too late to turn back!"

"Shoichi you should know by now, I'm not the kind of person that turns back."

And with that he stepped through the machine and back into the past. As the light from the machine faded he realized where he had ended up. It seemed the time machine had sent him back into the moment after the mission when he was about to drive away in Yamamoto's car.

He would have preferred it had sent him earlier in the past perhaps even to the time when he was on the phone with Haru so he could avoid her going to Sicily all together, that would have been desirable though unfortunately the time machine couldn't send one back to a specific moment it could only estimate.

After about 10 miles Hayato pulled the car over to the side of the road and dialed up Haru.

"Hello?"

"Haru you're in the hotel room right, I want you to get out of there right now hurry! Seriously Haru whatever you do don't open the door! Now get out of there!

"Hayato your acting weird, is this some kind of weird mafia anniversary joke I don't know about?"

"God you're such a stupid woman!"

"Hey Haru is not stupid! That's it I'm coming out there right now to give you a piece of my mind!"

"No Haru don't that's not me stupid woman! Haru?! Haru! Dammit woman listen to me for once in your freakin life, don't do it!"

The phone had been set down on the bedside table and the door had been opened, and from hayato's side of the phone line it wasn't too long until he heard a woman scream followed by the sounds of a struggle and gunshots.

"No! No! Dammit I told you not to do it!"

"Please don't do this to me, pick up the god damn phone woman so I know you're alright!"

*Punching and long sound of car horn blowing*

"Damn it pick up...don't let this...all be...for nothing.

From that point on the sequence of events stayed the same, he arrived at the room to find it a mess and Haru missing, Giannini called and gave the location of the base, he heard her scream and arrived only in time to see her shot before his very eyes, the tenth and Yamamoto came and stopped him from killing the guy, and once again he got knocked out and woke up in the infirmary. Nothing had changed.

~ Days Later ~

"Tsuna I'm worried about Gokudera-kun he hasn't left his room since the day Haru died, I'm honestly not even sure if he's eaten anything since that day."

"I've noticed it too Yamamoto-kun, his door is always closed and I rarely see any food missing from the tray left in front of his door. Hopefully...No I'm sure he will come out today after all today is the day of Haru's funeral he wouldn't miss it."

As Tsuna had said today was the day of Miura Haru's funeral, and upstairs inside a darkened room was an unhealthily thin man with blood shot red eyes and black circles under them who was preparing himself for a funeral so he could once again face the result of what he thought to be his biggest failure as well as his own personal nightmare come true.

Hayato was the last to arrive in the garden where the open casket funeral was taking place. As he walked up to the casket and saw her still unmoving figure the regret inside him resurfaced once again, perhaps he should have been nicer to her, perhaps he should have asked the tenth for more days off so he could spend them with her, perhaps he should have told her he loved her more often, but now it was too late all those words left unsaid and actions left undone were pointless now but even so there were still a couple of word he needed to say. He looked at her once more then set down a bouquet of flowers onto her chest and took out a small velvet box from his inner coat pocket in which he then opened to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Here this was meant to be yours I was planning on giving it to you that day but then all that happened and yeah now you're here like this. I'm sorry I couldn't save you Haru, I told myself I would protect you and I failed. I don't know if reincarnation is actually a thing but if it is then surely in our next life we will be able to be together again and next time around I swear I won't fail you, I won't let you go through the painful suffering you had to go through this time around. Surely next time fate will be kinder to us."

With a sad smile Hayato set the velvet box down onto Haru's chest and whispered a few final words.

"_Ti Amo, from now and through all eternity I swear you will forever be the only woman for me._

_ Arrivederci Haru my beloved stupid woman."_

(Authors Note: I think I may have added too much in for a simple story based off a music video, haha yeah I'm the kind of person who once gets an idea wants to keep it then gets another idea and adds that and yeah so on. Sigh I really need to tame that part of me I think it might be making my stories extend longer than they need to be, if it turns out I'm not then please correct me so I can sigh out in relief.

I'm not 100% sure but I have the sneaking suspicion I made an over use of quotation marks while writing this story, if I did please tell me so in future stories I can try to fix it but for now if I did then uh well ha ha ha... I'm sorry I couldn't help it it seemed necessary please don't bite me to death!

Over exaggeration of fear of writing failure aside guess what I actually tried to estimate the amount of time it would take to get from place to place hehe yay me, though now that I think of it that may have been kinda pointless and unnecessary. I'm sorry I'm feeling very talkative today for some reason but I guess I should try to finish up this authors note before becomes long enough to be a story in itself lol! Anyway the last and probably most important thing written in this authors note is that yes this story was originally written off a k-pop music video but like I said my ideas got in the way and so yeah half way through it stops following the music video plot, though it would have had to anyway I mean in the music video at the crime scene there are cops this is katekyo hitman reborn which is a mafia based story as we all know so yeah you know mafia ~ cops I just didn't see any way of making it work out while at the same time following the music video plot step by step so yeah I had do some improvising, though I am somewhat proud to announce I managed to fit the panicked telephone conversation in almost word for word or as word for word as I could be while trying to still stay in character. Anyway hope the story didn't turn out too messy and the characters too OOC but if you enjoyed the story as always a favorite and comment are much appreciated! Ciao for now!

Side note: I have no idea where the Vongola base in Italy is supposed to be located so yeah I'm just making shit up and saying its in Florence. Also if you want to watch the music video here is the web link code thing-a-ma-bob to the music video that includes english subs. Warning video be kind of sad so make sure you have tissues handy.

watch?v=pkHtHzMKEDc&amp;index=126&amp;list=FL7nv-uZYmfvLaWzGML8irQ


End file.
